helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
2017
2017 is the year ℃-ute disbands, Tsugunaga Momoko graduates from Country Girls and Hello! Project, Fujii Rio graduates from Kobushi Factory and Hello! Project, and Kudo Haruka graduates from Morning Musume '17 and Hello! Project. Members *January 1: **Morning Musume '16 becomes Morning Musume '17. **Wada Ayaka becomes leader of Hello! Project. **Fukumura Mizuki becomes sub-leader of Hello! Project. *March 6: Shimakura Rika, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, and Nakayama Natsume join Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *March 15: Kamiishinaka Kana is formed. *May 22: Buono! disbands. *June 12: ℃-ute disbands. *June 30: Tsugunaga Momoko graduates from Country Girls and Hello! Project. *September 2: Fujii Rio graduates from Kobushi Factory and Hello! Project. *Fall ??: Kudo Haruka graduates from Morning Musume '17 and Hello! Project. Singles *February 4: Real☆Little☆Girl / Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Ver.) - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (pre-sale; limited release) *February 8: Good Boy Bad Girl / Peanut Butter Jelly Love - Country Girls *February 22: Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia - Tsubaki Factory *March 8: BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy - Morning Musume '17 *March 25: Furusato no Yume - Kamiishinaka Kana *March 29: To Tomorrow / Final Squall / The Curtain Rises - ℃-ute *April 26: Jidanda Dance / Feel! Kanjiru yo - Juice=Juice *May 19: **Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~ - Juice=Juice (digital release) **Miss Henkan!! - Kudo Haruka & Sato Masaki (Morning Musume '17) (digital release) *June 14: Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa / Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka - Kobushi Factory *June 21: Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai / Namida Iro no Ketsui / Majokko Megu-chan- ANGERME *July 5: Real☆Little☆Girl / Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Ver.) - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (general release) *July 26: TBA - Tsubaki Factory Albums *March 29: Butai "JK Ninja Girls" Original Soundtrack - Kobushi Factory *May 3: ℃OMPLETE SINGLE COLLECTION - ℃-ute *June 21: Tsugunaga Momoko Idol 15 Shuunen Kinen Album ♡Arigatou Otomomochi♡ - Tsugunaga Momoko DVD Singles *January 9: Event V "Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai" - Morning Musume '16 *March 12: Event V "Good Boy Bad Girl / Peanut Butter Jelly Love" - Country Girls *April 1: Event V "Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia" - Tsubaki Factory *May 6: Event V "BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy" - Morning Musume '17 *May 7: **Event V "To Tomorrow / Final Squall / The Curtain Rises" - ℃-ute **Making V "To Tomorrow / Final Squall / The Curtain Rises" - ℃-ute *May 20: Event V "Jidanda Dance / Feel! Kanjiru yo" - Juice=Juice DVDs/Blu-rays *January 18: **℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Let's go to Hong Kong & Taipei!~ (DVD) **The Girls Live Vol.29 (DVD) *January 25: MODE (DVD) *February 22: **Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION FINAL at Nippon Budokan (DVD & Blu-ray) **Hello! Project Mobile Presents Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live 2016 ~Colon no Musume Futatabi~ (Blu-ray) *March 8: The Girls Live Vol.30 (DVD) *March 22: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *March 29: Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *April 12: Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *April 26: Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear・Kaleidoscope~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *May 17: **The Girls Live Vol.31 (DVD) **Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei (DVD) **Nega Poji Poji (DVD) *May 24: Country Girls Music Video Clips Vol.1 (Blu-ray) *June 14: The Girls Live Vol.32 *June 28: TBA - Morito Chisaki (Blu-ray) *July 12: **Hello! Project Hina Fest 2017 <℃-ute Premium> (DVD & Blu-ray) **Hello! Project Hina Fest 2017 (DVD & Blu-ray) *August 9: Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE SPECIAL~ (DVD & Blu-ray) Concerts *January 2 - February 25: Hello! Project 2017 WINTER *January 5 - January 9: ℃-ute Shinshun Concert 2017 ~℃OMPASS~ *January 22 - June 3: Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *February 2 - April 9: Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE~ *February 5: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.1 *February 5 - February 19: ℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~℃ocktail~ *February 8 - March 8: ℃-ute Special Live 2017 ~℃ocktail in ℃OTTON CLUB~ *March 5 - April 1: ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Haru ~Rin~ *March 11 - March 20: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ *March 18 - August 13: Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ *March 22 - April 13: HAPPY DINNER TIME ~Momo ni Sachi Are!~ *March 25 - March 26: Hello! Project Hina Fest 2017 *April 1 - June 4: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ *April 9 - May 15: ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ *April 9 - May 20: Country Girls Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Momochi-ism~ *April 9 - May 28: Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ *April 13: ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ *April 16: ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~De retour à Paris~ *April 29 - June 18: Country Girls Live Tour 2017 Haru *April 29 - May 27: Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE SPECIAL~ *May 4: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.2 *May 5: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *May 22: Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ *June 3 - June 10: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 6gatsu ~June Tripper!~ *June 11: ℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~Iwai! ℃-ute Kessei 12 Shuunen!!!!!~ *June 12: ℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *June 25: Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong *June 30: Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ *July 15 - September 2: Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER *September 8: Juice=Juice Live Around 2017 in Mexico City *September 23 - November 5: Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Aki Events *January 26 - January 27: Morning Days Happy Holiday Fukumura Mizuki･Ishida Ayumi Fanclub Tour in Yamanashi *January 29 - February 5: Tsubaki Factory Ouen Kikaku ~Camellia Fights! vol.5~ *February 21: Morning Musume '17 13ki Member FC Event *March 11 - March 12: Juice=Juice Fanclub Tour ~Miracle×Juice×Bus 2~ in Izu *March 25 - March 26: Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2017 *April 18 - April 20: Tsugunaga Momoko Memorial Event Momogatari *May 18: ℃-ute Okai Chisato･Hagiwara Mai FC Event 2017 *May 28 - May 30: Cutie Kankousha Fanclub Tour in Okinawa ~FINAL "Cutie" VA℃ATION~ *June 2 - June 4: Momochi to Iku Otomomochi Tour ~Minna Zutto Otomomochi da yo~ Birthday Events *January 12: Country Girls Yanagawa Nanami Birthday Event 2017 *January 13: Morning Musume '17 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event *February 2: Morning Musume '17 Makino Maria Birthday Event *February 6: ℃-ute Nakajima Saki Birthday Event 2017 *February 7: ℃-ute Yajima Maimi & Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2017 *February 10: Kobushi Factory Nomura Minami Birthday Event 2017 *February 13: Country Girls Ozeki Mai Birthday Event 2017 *February 15: Morning Musume '17 Ogata Haruna Birthday Event *February 20: Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event 2017 *March 6: Momochi no Otanjoubi Kai 2017 *March 7: Kobushi Factory Fujii Rio Birthday Event 2017 *March 9: Kobushi Factory Wada Sakurako Birthday Event 2017 *March 27: Kobushi Factory Ogawa Rena Birthday Event 2017 *March 28: Morning Musume '17 Haga Akane Birthday Event *March 29: Morning Musume '17 Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 6~ *April 2: Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka Birthday Event 2017 *April 3: Tsubaki Factory Kishimoto Yumeno Birthday Event 2017 *April 6: ANGERME Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2017 *April 21: Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2017 *April 24: ℃-ute Suzuki Airi Birthday Event 2017 *April 27: Kobushi Factory Hamaura Ayano Birthday Event 2017 *May 8: Morning Musume '17 Sato Masaki Birthday Event *May 23: Country Girls Funaki Musubu Birthday Event 2017 *May 29: ANGERME Sasaki Rikako Birthday Event 2017 *June 5: ANGERME Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event 2017 *June 13: ANGERME Murota Mizuki Birthday Event 2017 *July 2: Juice=Juice Kanazawa Tomoko Birthday Event 2017 Theater *February 23 - March 4: JK Ninja Girls *June 2 - June 11: Pharaoh no Haka Media *January 22: Furusato no Yume begins *June 7: Airi's Potion ends (Radio) *June 9: ℃-ute Yajima Maimi no I My Me Maimi ends (Radio) *June 11: ℃-ute Nakajima Saki no Cute na Jikan ends (Radio) *July 17: JK Ninja Girls theatrical release Publications *January 1: Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2017 WINTER *January 28: Haruiro - Iikubo Haruna *February 19: Morito Chisaki - Morito Chisaki *March 6: Momochi - Tsugunaga Momoko *March 31: Eien - Suzuki Airi *April 27: Riko - Yamagishi Riko *May 1: ℃-ute Last Official Book *May 15: MURO - Murota Mizuki *May 18: Hello Pro Specia~l *May 20: Buono! Festa 2016 LIVE Mini Shashinshuu *May 23: Airi Mania - Suzuki Airi Others *January 2: Kobushi Factory's 2nd anniversary *February 3: Juice=Juice's 4th anniversary *April 4: ANGERME's 8th anniversary *April 29: Tsubaki Factory's 2nd anniversary *June 11: ℃-ute's 12th anniversary *September 14: Morning Musume's 20th anniversary *October 10: Juice=Juice Day (JuuJuu no Hi) *November 5: Country Girls' 3rd anniversary Category:2017